


Edain

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men have awaked in distant woods of Endore. But the passion to look for new lands and   for better life drives them westwards..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Over rocks, along the hills,  
From the heathenish sightless gods,  
From the far-away woods and crypts,  
From the howling pipes and horns,  
  
From the wise and cunning lords,  
From their poisoned songs and cups,  
Rotten leaves and muddy waters,  
In the deep of the Wilderland swamps…  
  
Where before every night it rise,  
The flaming Sunset of unseen force,  
Disappearing in scarlet skies,  
Flocks of swans are moving forth.  
  
We are following their ways,  
Tramping far from the paths and roads,  
To the land where the prince of the West  
Spread his vast unearthly domes.  
  
If we had an eagle's wings,  
We would get to this land in a flight,  
Had we strength of the wiry deers,  
By a leap we would cross the sky.  
  
Western winds are burning with cold,  
Like a diamond is sparkling ice,  
Who is named the Father of Gods,  
Is infinitely far from us.  
.


End file.
